The Misanthropist Majo Don and The Promise of The Herb
'The Misanthropist MajoDon and the Promise of the Herb '''is episode 21 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 72 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip The girls angrily protest the price of baby products and refuse to pay, only to cower at a scary witch threatening to raise the prices. Summary ''The girls are tasked with retrieving a special herb from a cold and stingy witch who hates humans. '' Recap Hana-chan has just passed her next exam and the ojamajo are thrilled. But as they go on to say how easy it was, Majoheart claims that maybe Hana-chan's success isn't because of them -angering Doremi- and she gives them a task. It becomes clear to the other three this was a ruse and Majoheart needed someone to do her errand, and they tease Doremi by saying her frustrations was why Majoheart chose them. But they see no harm in it. But in the mean time the girls decide to explore the witch world as they aren't in a real hurry. They come to a cake shop and are surprised to find Dela there, so they begin chatting with her as she explains that the witch here are the ones in charge of buying and selling magical goods throughout the witch world. Majodon is their boss and everyone is kind of frightened of her. Before leaving she makes a note for the girls in case they need help, and when they prepare to leave they are given a lot of magic seeds. Eventually the girls arrive to a dark and tall building and step inside to find the mysterious MajoDon inside. They explain why they came and she prepares them some tea, but after they explain coming to get some of her magical lavender she hands over a price for the plants- and the tea. The prices are too outrageously high and they decide to leave until Hazuki remembers the letter Dela gave them. Because of this, Majodon accepts the magic seeds they have in their bag, then they leave after calling her a scrooge. Having seen the girls, MajoDon thinks about the past when the human world and witch world were one and they got along. She was to marry her boyfriend, Salvatore; but when she realized her life span would make her outlive him unless she gave up being a witch, she asked for time to think about it. He allowed this and promised to wait for her, and she left to give herself time to think. But by the time she decided that being with him was the only thing to matter, she went to his side to tell him; but she found him with another woman. She confronted him and asked why he did this, and he explains how she kept him waiting and never contacted him. He thought after ten years she moved on, so he did too. MajoDon was heartbroken, and in tears she ran from him. Since then she began to wonder if their promise meant nothing, but as she realizes MajoHeart is nearby she snaps out of her thoughts, and Majoheart remarks on a bet she wishes to make about the girls. MajoDon is surprised as MajoHeart was one of the witches against witch and humans knowing one-another, so when she takes the side of the girls and says they will return, MajoDon remarks that they won't because they are humans. Before leaving MajoHeart hands over her grandmother's heirloom as payment for the bet. Over time the girls begin realizing they might have been too rash to leave suddenly; especially because they were sent to get something. They return to MajoDon to request the lavender and promise to pay for it, but ask to do it another way. She asks them to clean her house and they agree, having her watch Hana as they get to work. Upon finishing, the girls also do her laundry and hang it up, cook dinner for her, and go outside to tend to her garden. Majodon is surprised to see them not use magic to do these things and when they finish their chores or her, she curiously wonders why they aren't upset that they are dirty and worn out now. They explain that they chose to do it for her because they wanted to, and they promised MajoHeart they would get the Lavender. Amused, MajoDon begins to laugh and she hands over the key leading to her lavender, but then she says she doesn't want to see them after this, and hands over MajoHeart's heirloom for them to return. After thanking her the girls leave to find MajoHeart, but they become distracted when they find Hana approaching a door covered in large vines. But when her magic summons many flowers, they get distracted further and begin observing them, unaware of the door begin to slowly open. A strange man appears and runs through a long corridor in a new location, then he meets up with a figure who has been watching the girls. Spells *Come out, watering jug Errors *When Majoheart claims what Doremi says doesn't mean anything, Onpu's hat is dark colored like her gloves and boots. *As Onpu says Doremi was easily fooled, the back part of her hair lacks any shading. **In the scene following this Hazuki lacks her ponytail. *When the ojamajo follow the waitress witch, Hana-chan's ponytail is drawn weird. *When Majodon asks for time to think, there's a space in her mouth that vanishes while Salvatore speaks. *After Onpu mentions their concern of an impossible task, Majodon lacks her gloves. **This also happens when the girls mention finishing, when a montage takes place. *As Doremi catches the keys, the corner part where her hair is isn't colored red, but pink. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes